A Thing About Petrol Stations
by xen665
Summary: What's worse than working at a petrol station on the outskirts of town? Well nothing is when you start to fall for the idiot who comes in everyday, when you're both happen to be guys. How messed up is this? NaruSasu.


**A/N:**** YO! :D yes, here I am, writing a oneshot instead of that other story I****'****m supposed to be working on (What I see in you) but fear not, there will be more to that story, I just don****'****t know when since I****'****m not very into it and I****'****m planning to change the whole format/writing style-thing, I still don****'****t know if I will tho, I need to do **_**stuff**_**.**

**So YAY! Oneshot! Don****'****t we all love oneshots? I know I do. I was actually tossing up between this, a romance with Sasuke working at a petrol station and Naruto coming in everyday for a period of time, or a story (*cough* yaoi *cough*) where Naruto breaks into a petrol station for some unfathomable reason and ends up giving the stunned cashier a blowjob…. I chose the first one…. . but I wanted a story evolving a petrol station just BECAUSE.**

**Warning:**** boy x boy, BL, Shounen-ai ect ect. KISSING, writing that needs improving and hectic music. **

**Summary:**** What****'****s worse than working at a petrol station on the outskirts of town? Well nothing is when you start to fall for the idiot who comes in everyday, when you****'****re both happen to be guys. How messed up is this? NaruSasu.**

**Annoying-disclaimer-that-should****'****t-exist-since-this-is-a-fanfiction-site: ****Naruto used to be mine, but I gave him to Kishimoto since he had Sasuke.**

* * *

><p>Monotonous, yea, that's the word, the one that described the life of the dashing raven haired man who sat behind the counter of the petrol station, tapping his pencil on the counter as he waited for his shift to end. Every day, day after day, it was the same thing, the raven would wake up, exercise, go to work at the petrol station at 10am and stay till 6pm, go home, eat, sleep then repeat. The last exiting thing that had happened in his life was his high school graduation after party, there was dancing, drinks, drunken games all ending in a one night stand with the hottest chick available. Soon after that he found a job at the most boring place he could have picked, the petrol station on the outskirts of town, thinking he'd get to see some interesting cars that stopped to be refilled before heading on their way, but the only cars that ever stopped here were boring, plain and colourless, you wonder why he stayed here, maybe it was the silent hope that something would happen, that if he left, he would miss it.<p>

The raven was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't notice the shiny orange Acura NSX**(1)** that entered the petrol station until the loud rap music invaded his ears. Irritated, the raven glared at the desk in front of him, unconsciously tapping his pencil to the rhythm of the obnoxious music. It wasn't until the door was opened did the raven look up to notice the blindingly bright car outside, slightly alarmed, he looked towards the door, only to look down again as he noticed how good looking the man who had entered was, unlike the boring people that came by, this man looked as though he was from a more sunny, beachy area of America, and this was Japan, so that was unusual, the man had sun kissed skin, bright cerulean eyes that sparkled in the sun, unruly, insanely blond hair that looked as though it was naturally spiky due to the soft looking texture and, to complete his bizarre look, three whisker-like scares on each cheek. Slightly stunned by this whole sudden appearance of urban looks and bright colours, the raven haired man didn't notice that the blond haired man was looking at him expectantly.

"Hey, dude, are you gunna just stare at the desk all day or you gunna serve me? Cos if you're planning to do that then is the petrol free?" placing his ticket on the desk, the blond tried to get a look at the ravens face that was covered by hair.

"No dobe. You owe ¥1500**(2)** Sasuke growled, glaring at the ticket he had picked up.

"Teme, and to think, Ino said the Japanese were nice people"

"Your girlfriend was clearly wrong."

"Ino is not, my girlfriend" the blond started to search his pockets for the cash

"Whatever."

"Why do you keep looking at the desk anyway, isn't it meant to be good customer service to look people in the eye?"

Looking up, Sasuke glared at the blond "I don't need to look at people for them to come here; it's the only petrol station in the area."

Glaring, the blond slammed the money on the counter and turned to leave. "Great"

The next day, the raven haired man was half asleep at the counter, he had been so busy thinking about the strange and annoying blond that had passed by the day before, it wasn't like he was crushing on the guy or anything, beside, he was straight, the blond just pissed him off, with this odd looks and his stupid insults, the guy ended up only getting 1 hour of sleep. The pale man suddenly jerked up from the desk as the previous day repeated itself, blaring rap music, clearly in English, an obnoxiously bright orange Acura NSX and a hot looking blond. After filling his car with petrol, he entered the station only to be greeted by an icy cold glare.

"Oh joy, it's the grumpy raven haired bastard" the blond said, rolling his eyes as he walked up to the counter to pay.

"Are you annoying by nature, or do you actually try?" said bastard growled as he took the ticket "¥500 **(3)**. That's a lot less that yesterday, why'd you bother to come here if you didn't need it dobe?"

"Guh." Instantly the blonds face reddened "T-that's none of your business teme!"

The raven raised his fine eyebrow. "Dobe."

"BASTARD! I have a name!"

"I can't call you by your name if you don't tell me what it is dobe."

"Uzumaki Naruto! And don't forget it!" shouted the blond throwing the money on the counter.

"Uchiha Sasuke" Sasuke was rather surprised by the Japanese name belonging to the blond, but he didn't show it. "What's up with the Japanese name when you look like an American?"

"I was born here, my parents are American but they moved here ages ago. I moved to America when I graduated, I'm currently visiting mum and dad."

"Whatever" feeling his heart sink at the 'visiting' Sasuke chose to ignore the odd feeling. That said, Naruto turned on his heal and strolled out to his car, only to turn the music up even louder once the car started again before driving off to who knows were.

"...Usuratonkachi"

For the next week, Naruto continued to come to the station every day around 2 in the afternoon, with him and Sasuke throwing insults at each other, though Naruto chose to ignore Sasuke when he questioned why he came every day if he didn't really need the petrol and hated the cashier so much. During their small talk they would exchange when they weren't throwing insults at each other, Sasuke learned that Naruto was staying with his parents for the next few days until he went back to America, all his past girlfriends and all about his equally obnoxious friends, that and his love for all things ramen and/or orange, they ended up creating some sort of friendship, if you could call it that.

Sasuke found that that whenever 2 o'clock came near his heart would speed up slightly and he would start feeling nervous, it didn't take a genius to work out that he had feelings for the idiot, even though Sasuke wouldn't admit it, he didn't want to think that he wasn't as straight as he thought he was, after all, being attracted to the same sex was completely unacceptable, he wouldn't lower himself to such standards as his brother, Itachi had. However Sasuke found that every time Naruto came around, he was having more and more trouble ignoring it and soon enough he had lost it and accepted the annoying feelings he had, the downside to this was that, not only was Naruto straight according to all his tales of past girlfriends, but by the time Sasuke has admitted things to himself it was the day Naruto left to return to America, not that it mattered, Sasuke wasn't planning on telling him anyway, but it did kinda suck, he probably would never see the blond again.

Sasuke was listening away to his heavy music and black metal**(4) **with his head down on the desk and in-ear earphones so he didn't notice the time or hear the loud rap that flowed from the orange car, it wasn't until he felt a soft tap on his shoulder did he look up to see the blond smiling at him like an idiot. Sasuke sat up straight in his chair and turned down his music, pulling one earpiece out as he did, turning his eyes back to the blond, the raven haired man huffed while crossing his arms before glaring at the idiot who brought butterflies to his stomach.

"What?" he jabbed out as he locked eyes with the blond.

"Hello to you too, oh dear icy emo Princess of Jerkland." Naruto rolled his eyes at the intensified glare that was sent his way before placing the ticket on the desk.

"500¥"

Naruto handed Sasuke the money before, somewhat nervously, continuing to talk. "So teme, this is the last day, sad, I think I might actually miss you."

"Hn, dobe, I really couldn't care less whether it was your last day or not, in fact it's a good thing you won't be around to bother me anymore" Sasuke growled as he closed the cash register before turning back to the blond, heart aching as he saw the slight flash of hurt cross the man's features before it was gone.

"Yep, I'll defiantly miss you" Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Whatever"

"Well I guess I have to go, don't want to miss my flight, see ya bastard!"

"Hn..."

Sasuke watched as the blond started his car back up, wincing slightly as the rap clashed with the screaming and hectic guitar playing that still assaulted his right ear. Sighing, he replaced the other earpiece, turned the music back up to full volume and rested his head back down on the table, his heart aching more than he even thought possible. He closed his eyes.

Now Sasuke had watched many romance movies in his 23 years of existence, although he personally didn't enjoy them much, he had been forced on occasion by his mother, his girlfriends and even his brother, so he know the basics of your average love story, you could call Sasuke's experience romantic if you wanted, but there were three things that showed that those sappy romances don't actually happen in real life, one: they were both guys, two: the other didn't have the same feelings as Sasuke, three: said other wasn't coming back, so you really couldn't blame the fact that Sasuke, who was missing the blond more than he thought he should, called in sick for a whole week while he sulked in bed and thought about the blond, living off bread and milk, before he finally decided that he was being un-manly and very un-Uchiha and forced himself out of bed, had a shower, fixed himself in the mirror while ignoring his paler-than-usual skin and head out for a jog before returning to get his car and going to work.

Sasuke once again had his head down on the desk while he killed his ears listening to post-hardcore**(5), **this was the second day since he returned from 'being sick' and life sucked again, it all went back to being monotonous and boring. Sasuke yawned, mouthing the lyrics to the song that was screamed through the small earphones, he was almost asleep and didn't hear the door open, he didn't hear the footsteps or see the person lean against the counter and look at him. But Sasuke wasn't stupid, even half asleep he could feel eyes on him, thinking that it was another customer he slipped out one of his earphones and sat up with a sigh.

To say Sasuke was shocked was an understatement, he was beyond shocked, leaning on the counter was none other than the blond that had plagued his thoughts for the past few weeks, his heard thumped like a jack hammer and he knew he probably looked like an idiot, so he didn't let his shock show for long before scowling and addressing the man in front of him. "What are you doing here? I thought you went back to America."

Naruto just laughed. "Yea, I did, but I came back."

"...Why?"

"I forgot something."

"It must have been something extremely important for you to come all the way back here for it." Sasuke glared, what could be so important that you he would waste money on airfare just so he could come get it? Well he is an idiot, that probably explains things.

"Oh yes" Naruto spoke lightly. "It really means the world to me, so much in fact that I decided to live here, I rented an apartment, and I won't give up until I get it, whether it takes minutes, hours or even years!" Naruto spoke with such determination that it shocked Sasuke and it took him a few seconds to reply.

"You mean that you came all the way back here with all your stuff just to try to get something that isn't even yours?"

"Yep!" Sasuke frowned at the idiotic response.

"And what, may I ask, is so important?"

"Ha ha, well, it's not really a what, but more of a who." Naruto brought a hand up to scratch the back of his head.

Sasuke swear he could hear something break inside of him, the dobe came all the way here and spoke with so much determination and feeling because he had fallen for some chick, the pale man replaced the earpiece and closed his eyes, blocking out the chatter of the blond as he spoke so fondly of this person, who ever she was, all Sasuke heard before shutting him out was that she was extremely gorgeous an ill tempered. Hn.

After a few minutes, Sasuke felt a finger poke his nose, growling, he pulled out both earpieces to glare at his fullest at the idiot who poked him.

"Can I help you?" he all but growled out.

"Geez teme, what crawled up your ass and died? Did you even hear what I said?" Naruto whined as he put on his best hurt look.

"No, I really couldn't care less about this 'love of your life'." Sasuke huffed in response.

"Really? But don't you wanna know who it is?" he poked the raven's nose again, oh he was pushing it, but that didn't mean that Sasuke didn't want to know who this person was, who caught the blonds attention, even if he didn't actually know her.

He sighed "Who?"

Naruto leaned over the desk toward the pale cashire, Sasuke's breath caught in his throat, Naruto stopped just in time to leave a few centimetres between their mouths, warm breath ghosting over their lips. "Why, you of coarse" the blond whispered before closing in the remaining space to press his chapped lips to Sasuke's slightly softer ones. Sasuke thought he had died and gone to heaven, but everything felt too real to be a dream, Naruto's lips moving against his own, demanding a response, Sasuke giving in and kissing back while he brought his hands to rest in the hair, just as soft as he had thought when they first met, Naruto gliding his tongue over Sasuke's top lip, asking for entrance, Sasuke opening his mouth slightly, his tongue dancing for a while with Naruto's before they both pulled back for the now much needed air.

"Sasuke" Naruto whispered against Sasuke's cheek which he had begun to kiss lightly "Sasuke, I- will you go out with me?"

At a loss for words, Sasuke retorted to nodding, making the blond pull back from his cheek only to jump over the counter and glue his lips back to Sasuke's. '_maybe' _Sasuke thought _'Those stupid romances aren't as bull shit as I thought'_

* * *

><p><strong>(1) 2005 model. I know, I can't imagine Naruto with one either, but I needed a shiny, expensive sports car and that was the first thing that popped in my head. :C so that's what he has, in an obnoxious, bright orange.<strong>

**(2) About $18 Australian dollars**

**(3) About $6 Australian dollars**

**(4) Not my favourite genre but I thought that it would suit my image of an AU Sasuke. I do like heavy stuff tho . **

**(5) Kill me now, I LOVE post-hard core! Like black metal and other such kinds of heavy music, I thought this would suit my AU Sasuke. After all, Sasuke's hairstyle is kinda scene, heavy suits him.**

**Hmmmm... what do you think? Did you like it? I demand reviews. Everyone who reviews gets a virtual cookie and NaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaru **_**thing **_**of some sort.**


End file.
